Follow the Wizard
Follow The Wizard is a quest in Divinity: Original Sin. This quest is acquired when speaking to Icara at the Homestead after you have created the Death Knight Bane Skillbook at the end of Infiltrating The Immaculates. The quest involves tracking down a powerful wizard in Hunter's Edge for a chance to stop Leandra. You don't have to finish Eternal Winter to receive this quest as there is a bug (v1.0.252) that allows you to pass the poisonous log without Icara's ring or the amulet from the wizard's house (see the Bugs section for more info). There is a companion quest, The Hunt in Hunter's Edge, that will need to be partially completed to finish this quest. Jahan's companion quest is also resolved during the course of this quest. Walkthrough # Speak to Icara after creating the Death Knight Skillbook at the end of Infiltrating The Immaculates to receive this quest and to get Icara's Blessing. # Complete Infiltrating Hunter's Edge to gain access to the town. # Speak to the orcs and tribesmen to find out more about the Wizard's House. # Go to the southeastern end of Hunter's Edge to find the Wizard's House, inaccessible due to the wizard's traps and barrier. #* (Optional) speak to the guards outside the house and win the RPS game (8160 Charisma XP) and/or kill them (5100 XP each). # Proceed through The Hunt in Hunter's Edge to find the Wizard's servants. # Talk to the Wizard's servants after showing them Icara's Blessing, They will give you the Portal Activation Crystal for the portal to the wizard's house. # Enter the portal (4080 Exploration XP). You emerge on a large pressure plate. This will immediately trigger some fire traps, which is unavoidable. If the whole party leaves the pressure plate, the second set of traps trigger, so either teleport to the stairs to the north or leave one standing on the plate. # Enter the second floor (5130 Exploration XP) for a new Waypoint. This area is littered with hidden/mirage mines. Memorize their location or avoid the center of doorways. # Enter the southern room and light all four candle holders to activate the mirror. # Enter the mirror to teleport to the adjacent room. Pull the lever there to deactivate the barrier. # Enter the final room and activate the House Defenses Master Switch to disable all the traps in the house. This will allow the Wizard's servants to escape safely so speak to them to complete The Hunt in Hunter's Edge. # Loot the Titan Dictionary, Wizard's Cellar Key, and Phantom Protection Amulet. The rest of the house can also be safely looted now, including Zandalor's Scroll on the first floor. # Head over to the poisonous log to the east of the Phantom Forest Waypoint. Separate a single character from the group and make sure they have the Phantom Protection amulet (it does not need to be worn, you just need it in the inventory). Send that character through the log (4080 Exploration XP), through the mist to the clear area beyond (4080 XP). Use the Teleporter Pyramids to regroup. # Make your way towards the swamp to the southeast of the forest. There will be a few Death Knights patrolling the area. Try to kill them (use Death Knight's Bane) or sneak past them if you can't. Some of the Mud Lords here are also tough and roaming the swamp are several Wandering Eyes that act as sentries and summon enemies if they spot you. # (Optional) Along the way is a small earth elemental named Greal who will ask for your help and give you some information on Shearah, the Forest Spirit, who has been captured by Balberith (4590 XP). # There will be an abandoned shack at the far end of the swamp guarded by Cyclops and ghosts. Kill them and enter the shack (52480 XP + 4590 Exploration XP). Enter the hatch in the shack. # The Forest Spirit, Shearah, is imprisoned in a cage here and there is a demon named Balberith nearby. You can either make a deal with him or choose to fight him, although you can still fight him after making the deal, So it may be better to start with the deal. #* If you choose to make the deal, Balberith will task you with killing another demon, Raalzen Ax'aroth. He is located near the path to the Source Temple to the north of the swamp waypoint portal. #** Raalzen Ax'aroth is a fire demon, so use anything other than fire against him. His underlings explode when killed. It's best to keep them all frozen or stunned for as long as possible. Killing Raalzen Ax'aroth and his pets will net you 19000 XP + 4 x 5700 XP). There is a chest here with no legendary loot. #* If you choose to fight, Balberith will show his true demon form. He isn't that strong, but everything around him makes the fight more complicated. The Tormented Ghosts will continue to heal him to full health every round, so dealing with them should be your first priority. If the fight continues for too long, Balberith will summon more Cyclops monsters every few turns. The four Tormented Ghosts are 5130 XP each, the original Cyclops group is worth 21990 XP and Balberith is 12825 XP. You could farm more Cyclops monsters if you let the fight continue without killing him. #* If Jahan is in your party and you choose not to deal, Balberith will ask you to give up Jahan. Refer to The King's Dark Deal for more info. # Once you have the Magic Rune Stone (12825 XP). speak to Shearah for some information about the Source Temple. # (Optional) Kill the caged creatures to the right of the main cage with AoE spells (6500 XP each). It is bizarre but they will ask you to stop when you attack them like a normal NPC would. # Fight your way to the Source Temple entrance located to the North of the swamp portal. There are several groups of Orcs, Goblins, Demons, miniboss captains and a unique Death Knight boss, the Demon Lord. The Demon Lord will create lava surfaces and teleport you onto it so beware. Enter the Source Temple when you're done. # Progress through Inside the Source Temple and you will meet an unconscious Zandalor at the end. The amulet he was wearing is made of a Star Stone, and it reacts to the protagonists. Zandalor awakes, and speaks to you, completing the quest.　 |} Rewards *? XP * | }} Bugs * You can use Tactical Retreat, Phoenix Dive and Cloak and Dagger skills or even the Teleport Pyramids to jump over a cliff and gain access to the Phantom Forest without acquiring Icara's ring or Zandalor's amulet. Be warned though- there are some level 17 enemies at the point where you land and you may find them too hard to defeat. The location is marked below. It's just to the right of the troll from For Whom the Troll Tolls. ru:По следу волшебника Category:Original Sin quests